Five Nights Forever
Gamejolt Description You wake up in a place you don't remember, the place smells like rotten bodies and oil. You sit up before seeing a fan on a familiar looking desk. Oh no... Survive 5 nights (and maybe more) of abandoned memories you don't want to remember. Shocked and frightened, you feel like your fright is burning and your shocks are controlled. It'll only be a few 5 nights... Characters Abandoned Freddy "Welcome to (A NIGHTMARE) fr-r-fr-Freddy Fa--ears Piz-z-z-z-za-a-a-a!" Abandoned Freddy is a burnt looking version of his original self, he has missing eyes and is missing part of the middle of his face. He is missing his right arm and leg, seemingly to decay. His ears are torn off and in place are endoskeleton ears from FNAF 2. In fact, his endoskeleton is the one from FNAF 2. His eyes are glowing white dots. He comes through the right door, or when your power runs out. Abandoned Bonnie "Le--t's! (escape ) Ro-ro-ro-o-o-ock!" Abandoned Bonnie is a burnt looking version of his original self's head, body, and some endoskeleton parts. He has limbs sticking out from his body and his original legs are on his sides of his face. He goes through the right door, you can tell when he is at the right door when you hear somewhat metallic and heavy breathing. His eyes are glowing white dots. Abandoned Chica "Wh-h-h-heres t-e (exit) p---za?" Abandonded Chica is a burnt looking head of her original self's. She has an endoskeleton leg with the foot torn off coming from under her head, with 3 other legs with feet connecting to the first one. She has eyes pitch black with a white highlight on them. She comes through the left door. Sometimes when she goes into the kitchen, you hear metallic footsteps and/or the banging of pots and pans Abandoned Foxy "Yaaa-aa-a-rr-r. I-I-i (dont wanna die) be Fo-o-o-o-o-o---y the pi-i-i-irate fo-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x!" Abandoned Foxy is a tattered, burnt looking version of his original self. His head is the only thing intact other than an endoskeleton, his right leg is replaced with an arm, and same for his right arm. He has black pupils with a white highlight in them. He has an extra arm coming out of his head. He resides in "Pirate's Cove". Checking on him too little will anger him. So make sure to check on him. Abandoned Toy Freddy "Th-h-h-h-h-h-he-e-e s--w m-u-u-st go on-on-o-on!" Toy Freddy in this game is literally a mess. All he is his head on a bunch of endoskeleton legs. He has black pupils with white highlights. He sits near a "Take One!' balloons barrel. When Balloon Boy leaves, he may leave too. Mechanics Camera It's a camera. You see animatronics with it. Pretty easy to follow, really. Doors Taken from FNAF 1, they use up 2% power each when closed and opened and drain 1% while they are closed. Only applies to FNAF 1 animatronics, others will just break through. Broken Freddy Mask A broken Freddy mask, wear it to stop the FNAF 2 animatronics from killing you. Wearing it for too long will cause you to suffocate. Audio Can be played on the cameras to lure Abandoned Springtrap to another room. You have 12 per night, good luck. Flashlight Flash it in a nightmare's face to stop it from attacking you. Flashlights only work on FNAF 4 animatronics, any other will just get stunned for a while. Controlled Shock It's time for your controlled shock! Use this to deter FNAF:SL animatronics from attacking you with the exception of Abandoned Baby. Use this on any other animatronic, and they get a buff in a certain stat (speed, hiding, intelligence). Abandoned Baby Circus Baby returns as a friend. You can ask her once per night to do something for you (add power, keep a door shut, and deactivate one animatronic for an ingame hour.) however, whenever she is asked to do something, when she is finished, she makes noises and audio/ visual distractions. Also she has a chance to kill you. Exotic Butters Now, I know what you're thinking. "WHAT IS THIS MECHANIC????" you say, well let me explain. There is a basket of exotic butters sitting on your desk. Inside, Abandoned Ennard sits. You can look at the exotic butters. Every once in a while, Ennard pops out of the exotic butters. Look at the exotic butters to avoid death. Stats Now, you may have heard of this from the Controlled Shocks information. Each character has a different stat that can be lowered or raised. Freddy has the best hiding stat, Springtrap has the best intelligence, and Toy Bonnie has the best speed. Please note that 0 does not mean that it doesn't exist. If a hiding stat was 0, the character wouldn't appear in your face and scream "IM IN CAM5 PLEASE NOTICE ME". It just means you have to put a lot less effort in doing something. (STATS COMING SOON!) Category:Games